In this specification, the term "screwdriver" is taken to incorporate a posi-drive screwdriver, an alien key driver, a phillips screwdriver, a cross-point screwdriver, a flat head screwdriver, a star point screwdriver and a socket head screwdriver, which can be manually operated or which can be driven by a power tool or the like.
In order to urge a screw into a surface, the screw must be held in an operative position, usually by hand, whilst a screwdriver is held in the other hand and engaged with the screw head and the screw is axially rotated until it catches sufficiently in the surface, whereupon the hand used to hold the screw can be removed. This is often disadvantageous as the screw may be too small to grip effectively, or the work area may be cramped making it difficult or impossible to hold the screw whilst screwing it in, and the need for using two hands often precludes a user from using his hands to steady himself or hold other items.
To alleviate these problems, magnetised screwdriver tips are known. Magnetised screwdriver tips have the disadvantage in that they can sometimes be insufficiently magnetised and a screw will fall off the end of the screwdriver before being fastened in place. The screw may also magnetically attach itself to the shaft of the screwdriver instead of the end of the screwdriver tip, requiring that the screw be re-positioned correctly at the end of the head. The magnetised screwdriver head may also magnetise the screw itself, which may be disadvantageous in certain circumstances.
Putty has also been employed to retain screws on the tip of a screwdriver. The putty becomes dirty, dries out and becomes ineffective. The putty can also fall off the screwdriver, which can be problematic if it falls into sensitive equipment.